


The Bennet's of Pemberley

by Bindweed



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindweed/pseuds/Bindweed
Summary: It is the Bennet's who live in Pemberley and the Darcy's who are at Longbourn. The financial worth of the characters has been swapped about but their personalities are much the same. Or, what Mrs Bennet would be like if she was instead Lady Frances (absolutely awful).
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 33
Kudos: 77





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came into my head of whether it would be possible to do P&P with reversed fortunes. To make it work more than just their monetary worth has been changed around, ages, names and geography all get a tweak. I've got some ideas for future chapters but I'm not entirely sure where it's going.

Miss Jane Bennet, was the eldest and most handsome Bennet daughter, so it was with great feeling that her mother Lady Frances presented her to Court and showed her about the Town. It was to no one’s great surprise, not least Lady Frances, that Miss Bennet was engaged by the end of the season to the equally handsome Mr Bingley, a gentleman set to inherit a large estate in the south of the country. While not the Lord that Lady Frances had prophesied would fall for her eldest it was, she declared, an excellent match. After all he was the grandson of an Earl and that would no doubt place her remaining daughters in the company of other eligible young men.  


It was in pursuit of this last aim that the second eldest, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, found herself being sent off with her elder sister on a protracted tour of the country sometime after the wedding. As it happened the real affection and companionship between the sisters and the welcoming amiability of Mr Bingley rendered this a very pleasant arrangement, so that while Elizabeth did not meet with any suitable gentleman as her mother hoped, the tour was much enjoyed by all.  


It was with a triumphal air that Lady Frances greeted Mr and Mrs Bingley along with her as yet unattached second daughter back home to Pemberley. Elizabeth’s lack of suiter was not too much of a disappointment, after all she had not long been seventeen and she could not expect all her daughters to have Jane’s good fortune. She would have her own Court debut soon and that would no doubt encourage the gentlemen. But the whole of the summer had to pass before then, so she filled her time in readying for the local Meryton assembly.  


The dance being but a small local affair Lady Frances had long ago conferred it as a Children’s Ball, expressly so that she could let all her daughters enjoy themselves as they ought. Although Mary at fifteen years of age was not showing any signs of wishing to go to balls as of yet Lady Frances put this down to a lack of experience. There was no such reluctance with her youngest two girls Lydia and Catherine, who having entered this world together were both thirteen years of age, and were both ecstatic at the prospect of a dance.  


The weeks of bustle and enthusiastic preparations were not at all to Mr Bennet’s tastes but he was so glad to have his eldest two children back in the house that he did not entirely retreat into his library as was his usual wont. Mr Bennet was particularly fond of his eldest daughters as they were ‘the only ones besides himself capable of sensible conversation’. He was an intelligent man with a quick wit but like many before him he had in his youth mistaken infatuation for love and found himself married to the lively but empty headed Lady Frances.  


‘Well, my dear, which daughter will you be sending off next?’ Mr Bennet enquired of his wife. ‘Perhaps Mary as she is the next in line but then Lydia is the most eager to be out.’  


‘Whatever do you mean? The family have only just come together again,’ Lady Frances replied.  


‘I believed you were intent on seeing them all off? Although Lizzy seems to have travelled in vain,’ Mr Bennet said provokingly.  


‘In vain! How can you talk so?’ Lady Frances cried. ‘Perhaps she hasn’t secured a gentleman yet but it will certainly have done her good to be seen about the place.’  


Addressing his daughter Mr Bennet asked, ‘what say you Lizzy? Did no one catch your eye? You cannot bear to be long out done by Jane.’  


Elizabeth laughed. ‘I was perfectly pleased, papa, the Scottish mountains and lochs were all I wished to see.’  


‘No doubt you spent all your time scampering about all over the country,’ Lady Frances scolded. ‘It’s no good trying to hide it from me! I can tell by the state of the petticoats you brought back. You must have looked a fright.’  


Quite unable to defend the condition of her dress Elizabeth readily admitted to it.  


‘You won’t be able to carry on in that wild way when we are in London,’ her mother warned.  


‘I rather thought that was the object in visiting Town,’ Mr Bennet commented.  


Jane, of course, came to her sisters’ aid, ‘truly mamma Lizzy was never wild.’  


Their mother was not convinced, so Jane introduced a more welcome topic.  


‘Have you thought about your dress for tonight?’  


Lady Frances had, of course, put a great deal of thought into what she planned to wear to the ball. Mr Bennet feeling unequal to more talk of finery made a rapid retreat back to his library.  


‘I shall look very fine in my striped silk trimmed up with some new lace, I only wonder which lace would be best. But you know no one will be looking at me.’  


As expected Jane refuted this.  


‘You are a good girl Jane to say so. You know I am quite set on wearing the new French lace it will look charming. And Jane, you must wear your rose gown - it looks very well on you. For no doubt everyone shall wish to see you open the dance.’  


Jane replied mildly that she would be happy to do the honour although she by no means expected it.  


Lady Frances brushed aside such doubts. ‘Well of course they will desire it to be you, who else is there?’  


Happily for Lady Frances Jane was asked to open the assembly, which she did with her usual grace. In attendance were all the usual local respectable families of which the Bennet’s were by far the most prominent, a fact that Lady Frances relished in. She was able to rule over little Meryton completely to her own satisfaction in a manner that was entirely outside of her capabilities in Town, for all its superior attractions and entertainments it would not bend to her whims as this little place did. However they were not, as they usually were, the centre of conversation. That was instead preoccupied with a new gentleman in the neighbourhood, one that Elizabeth did not recognise.  


He was of tall stature and had noble features. Her mother, fond of any chance to gossip, readily sought out the necessary information. He was a Mr William Darcy, he was from the county but had not been in the neighbourhood for any duration since he had been away for school and thereafter at Cambridge. Everyone was much impressed with how he had grown, the gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man and the ladies declared him to be much handsomer than Mr Bingley.  


Elizabeth heard the late Mr Darcy described as a good sort of man, although his wife had suffered with her health for sometime before her passing and consequently the family had spent much of their time at Ramsgate for the sea air. After Mr Darcys demise his property went to his son, a small estate of some £2,000 per annum named Longbourn. It was, Lady Frances loudly concluded, a great misfortune for so handsome a man to have so little. None the less she was determined to get an introduction at once to meet this newest addition to the local circle.  


She did not have to look far for an introduction as it quickly became apparent that Mr Bingley had some prior acquaintance with the gentleman from his time at Cambridge. Such a circumstance could only raise expectations further, however Lady Frances was soon disappointed, as Mr Darcy professed no interest in dancing that night, an unpardonable fault at an assembly where the women so far outnumbered the men. Her pursuit having proved fruitless Lady Frances returned to her party.  


‘Really I cannot see why he should have bothered to come then,’ Lady Frances declared to her daughters.  


Elizabeth laughed at the absurdity of it, and was happy enough to dance a set with her younger sisters instead.  


Tired out by the exuberance of Lydia and Catherine, Elizabeth took a seat on the side to recover. From her position she was close enough to overhear Mr Bingley talking to Mr Darcy.  


‘You had much better dance, Darcy,’ Mr Bingley entreated. ‘I for one, have never met with so many delightful people.’  


‘Is that a request that I praise your wife Bingley?’ He replied dryly. ‘Very well she appears to be a pleasing lady. You seem very happy in your choice.’  


‘She is an angel,’ Bingley declared. ‘Everyone says the Bennet sisters are the beauties of the county. Her sister Elizabeth, is a pleasant girl, she has been travelling with us these past few months. Let me introduce you.’  


Mr Darcy’s gaze landed on her for a moment until, catching her eye, he turned away.  


‘She is too _lofty _for me. With the whole assembly praising her looks she does not need me to do so as well, she will have to turn to them for a partner. I am in no humour to dance for others gratification.’  
__

__Amiable Mr Bingley took no offence but Elizabeth certainly did. Bingley did however give up on trying to persuade his friend and returned to his wife’s side for the next set, leaving Elizabeth to repeat the tale with great spirit to all her family._ _


	2. II

Lady Frances was in possession of the sort of disposition that must have society and amusement. She was never satisfied unless she was either visiting or had visitors herself. Mr Bennet’s own happiness did not depend on society but he was willing to tolerate his wife’s guests as long as they all knew not to intrude upon his library.  


For the summer Lady Frances had invited a large group of family and friends to stay at Pemberley. But as the time approached those that could attend dwindled until it was only Mr Bingley’s sisters. Mrs Hurst and Miss Caroline Bingley though sharing their brother’s fair looks were not at all like him in their manner.  


‘Lady Frances,’ Miss Bingley said as they shook hands in greeting, ‘how charming to see you again. It was a pleasure to be invited to your home, I have longed to see it ever since Charles described it to me.’  


Mrs Hurst agreed and Lady Frances preened.  


‘You are too kind, but then everyone is, everyone admires Pemberley,’ Lady Frances exulted. ‘Though it is too far from London - Netherfield has the advantage there.’  


‘Indeed it is a most convenient distance,’ Miss Bingley agreed, ‘but Pemberley must be worth travelling any distance, it is truly a triumph.’  


‘Most charming,’ Mrs Hurst added.  


‘Come, let us go in, you can’t have seen much more than the drive yet,’ Mr Bennet said wryly as he led the way into the house.  


The three ladies continued their praises and compliments to each other all the way inside. With an amused glance at her father Elizabeth followed them in, she could not like them no matter how much they wished to be liked. She found them supercilious and false, they were impressed with the Bennet’s station but had no real regard for any of them.  


No matter how many pretty compliments she received so few visitors could not make up for the grand house party Lady Frances had envisioned and left her with an awkward imbalance of ladies to gentlemen. Lady Frances lamented that Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley were the only men in the house but could not see how to fix it until Bingley reminded her of Mr Darcy.  


‘I was very glad to see Mr Darcy again,’ Bingley said cheerfully. ‘It has been some time since last we met.’  


Lady Frances readily enquired how Bingley knew the gentleman and what the extent of the acquaintance was.  


Bingley replied that they had been on very friendly terms at Cambridge but had not met since the late Mrs Darcy’s health had deteriorated.  


Lady Frances supposed that was all quite natural before exclaiming, ‘but what was it he said to you, Lizzy?’  


‘That I was too ‘lofty,” Elizabeth said mimicking his low voice  


‘Well, perhaps he did not expect so much. Mrs. Long told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips. He must have learnt that she is the widow of our late MP, poor Mr Darcy must feel quite out of his depth.’  


Elizabeth and her father shared a laugh.  


‘Intimidated by a children’s ball,’ Elizabeth joked. ‘No, I think it much more likely he thought me not worth pleasing.’  


‘I always found him to be very agreeable, though perhaps a little uncomfortable with new company,’ Mr Bingley assured them.  


‘I’m sure we will all get along upon further acquaintance,’ Jane said looking at her sister as she spoke.  


For her sisters’ sake Elizabeth reigned in her mirth though she suspected that Mr Bingley had never met with anyone who he considered to be anything other than agreeable. Her mother carried on her speculations.  


‘Well he looks respectable enough, and I suppose, if I invite him to dinner he needn’t dance or even talk very much -’  


‘He won’t be able to even if he should wish it,’ Mr Bennet interjected, ‘what with Lydia and Kitty joining us at table.’  


‘Oh nonsense! They can’t be left to eat by themselves - besides Mrs Hill will watch over them -’  


Mrs Hill was their governess, she was kindly but utterly ineffective in the face of Lydia and Kitty’s volubility.  


‘- it would have been so much better if the Lucasses and Phillipses could have attended,’ Lady Frances bemoaned. ‘But we absolutely must get another gentleman -’  


Elizabeth could see her mother considering it. Mr Darcy was known to Mr Bingley, lived a conveniently short distance away and had no family or friends staying with him.  


‘I suppose he can have nothing else to do. And he would give our dear Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley another gentleman to talk with, after all, it will not much signify if he does not speak with anyone else.’  


So it was with such a list of recommendations in his favour that Mr Darcy became a frequent visitor at Pemberley.  


Elizabeth’s opinion of him did not improve during these meetings. His address, while perfectly correct, was cold and wanted feeling. He rarely conversed with anyone besides Mr Bingley, and instead spent much of his time watching them as if they were a senseless theatric spectacle.  


‘In short Jane, my first impression was quite correct. He thinks me quite frivolous. ‘I am in no humour to converse for others gratification.” Elizabeth smiled as she deliberately misquoted the gentleman.  


Jane of course was far more forgiving and implored her sister to be so as well.  


‘Certainly he ought not to have said such a thing, but Lizzy, you must consider that he has not been long out of morning.’  


‘Judging by how cold he is, anyone one would think _he_ had died.’  


‘Lizzy, that is not kind,’ Jane said firmly. ‘He is my husband’s friend.’  


‘I’m sorry Jane,’ Elizabeth conceded. ‘Though I do think we would all be happier if he only went fishing with the gentlemen. He certainly does not enjoy dining with us anymore than I do.’  


As for Mr Darcy, he had at first seen little more than the usual young wealthy lady who was assured of her own worth and expected to be distinguished by all, despite having no true claim to beauty. However over the course of several encounters Mr Darcy found himself struck by her expression, her dark eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was animated and laughing, brightening her features and rendering them beautiful. And in spite of him judging her manners to be lacking in humility, he was caught by their easy playfulness.


	3. III

Miss Bingley, with help from her sister, went on admiring everything. Everyone was smiled at and praised, with only Mrs Hill and Mr Darcy escaping her attention. Each compliment was carefully chosen to reflect upon her own good taste, a habit that lowered Elizabeth’s opinion of her even further. She, however, was seemingly unaware of Elizabeth’s dislike and during dinner she enquired about her tour with the Bingley’s.  


‘You must have read Scott’s work, I thought it was a charming description of the country. Indeed everyone has been in raptures over it, and I shall quite delight in giving them your account of it.’  


Elizabeth replied that she had been very well pleased with both the country and the poetry, aware as she did so that Mr Darcy was listening to her. He wasn’t looking directly at her but none the less she was sure that his attention was fixed on her.  


‘But,’ she added, ‘I think both would have gained more in my eyes if it were less fashionable.’  


‘Oh, but of course, large crowds at such a scene must make it quite vulgar. A more private tour must be preferred where it can be managed. Miss Grantley was able to take in Melrose Abbey by moonlight in just such a small party, she was quite in raptures. But I shall not know what to make of it until I have _your_ account.’  


Elizabeth gave a warm description of the principal attractions and those which had delighted her most in spite of not being able to view it by moonlight.  


But here Elizabeth was interrupted by Miss Bingley as with an exasperated glance at her brother she exclaimed, ‘that is just like Charles he never organises anything until it is already upon him!’  


‘I am afraid we only stopped one night at Melrose as I was asked to stay longer with my friends at their house in Lanark. It did rather upset our original travel plans however, which meant that our visit in the end was somewhat misaligned with the lunar cycle,’ Mr Bingley replied with good humour.  


‘Your friends were very welcoming and our trip to Melrose was not made any the less beautiful by it,’ Elizabeth assured him, seeing Jane smile as she did so.  


‘Well,’ Miss Bingley observed, ‘now I am quite convinced, for I have no doubt that you have an excellent eye for the picturesque, Miss Bennet. I shall have to inform Miss Grantley that the inconvenience of a night trip was quite unnecessary.’  


‘Indeed, I ask that you will not,’ Elizabeth said a little alarmed by this declaration. ‘ _I_ admired it as I saw it, and I would recommend that people travel there to see the place. But, I think, we must all decide for ourselves what we like best.’  


‘I am surprised you were able to gain much of an impression of the place, with only a few hours to see it in.’ Mr Darcy said, addressing Elizabeth as he spoke.  


‘Of course Miss Bennet was able to discern its merits.’ Miss Bingley answered at once. ‘Though perhaps,’ she added with a pointed glance at Mr Darcy, ‘it is best appreciated by those with a practiced eye. Such is the case with Miss Bennet, I am sure, living amongst such rare beauty as she does here at Pemberley.’  


Miss Bingley smiled at Elizabeth as if sharing a private joke, making Elizabeth feel most uncomfortable. Mr Bingley, clearly embarrassed by his sisters’ comment, turned to address Mr Darcy on his plans to fish with them tomorrow. Wishing for an end to her conversation with Miss Bingley Elizabeth was almost grateful for her youngest sister leaning past Mrs Hill to exclaim, ‘It sounds dreadfully dull!’  


Having gained the attention of half the table Lydia eagerly carried on, ‘I cannot see the point in going at all if you do not take a moonlit tour, they say there are ghosts! And I don’t see why Lizzy should want to go there alone, it would be so dull!’  


Catherine eagerly agreed, leaning even further on to the table to see past both Mrs Hill and Lydia.  


‘I should like to go there with all my friends,’ Lydia continued, ‘then surely one of us would see something and they could shout round to all the rest of us so we could all see it!’  


‘And no doubt you would deafen any poor souls residing there,’ remarked Mr Bennet.  


‘I think solitude must be the most beneficial, as ‘The flower of the female mind is of a nature so delicate and tender, as always to thrive best in places the least frequented,” Mary said solemnly, quoting one of her many specious conduct books.  


Lady Frances praised her cleverness while Lydia rolled her eyes slumping back into her chair. Miss Bingley shared a look with her sister and then hid her smirk behind her handkerchief.  


‘Very true,’ Miss Bingley said insincerely.  


‘Mary is very clever for her age, all of my daughters are,’ said Lady Frances, before addressing Darcy, ‘I understand you have a young sister Mr Darcy. I am surprised at her not staying with you. I know that I would never wish to be parted from my family after such a loss as yours.’

‘Georgianna is staying with our relations in London,’ Mr Darcy replied shortly.

‘I am sure that is a comfort to her,’ Jane said kindly.

Miss Bingley leant her head towards Elizabeth and quietly remarked, ‘London can be of no comfort to anyone at this time of year.’

Elizabeth ignored her and seeking to lighten the conversation she asked, ‘how do you find Derbyshire now that you are returned? Childhood impressions are often much grander than the reality.’

Mr Darcy smiled. ‘I am as fond of it now as ever, though our recollection of places does alter with time.’

‘Certainly, my recollections of Scotland changes with every retelling.’

‘Your memory cannot be so fickle as that. Even if you did describe all of Melrose after only a few hours of viewing it.’

Elizabeth laughed. ‘Our memories must make allowances for good story telling.’

‘Time may give a natural alteration to our memories but to deliberately misrepresent them is another matter entirely.’

‘This is being very serious, and if it were maliciously done it could not be supported, but - I daresay - the old stones of Melrose will forgive me.’

‘No ghosts and no handsome gentlemen!’ cried Lydia.

‘None that I recall. I remember only the landscape, ruins, and some rather hearty broth,’ Elizabeth joked.  


Lydia and Kitty both looked bewildered by their sister’s lack of romantic interest. They rather imagined that Scotland should be full of the hapless lovers and tragic heroes that ballads and novels described, a fantasy which they had not yet learnt to distinguish from reality.  


‘Perhaps Scott’s memory is just as faulty,’ observed Mr Bennet. 

Seeing her father’s amusement Elizabeth carried on.  


‘Besides, why would I want to meet with a man that is like a poetic hero? They are all too melancholic to be good company, and yet, too foolish to realise it. Though perhaps, I do not need to go so far as Scotland to meet with such.’  


‘Don’t run on in that wild way, child! Nobody wants to be lectured at dinner,’ Lady Frances cried.  


Miss Bingley hid her smile behind her napkin again, while Mr Darcy’s gaze moved disapprovingly between mother and daughter.  


It was left to Jane and her husband to placate everyone and provide a more sensible account of their journey and the people they had met with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a lot longer than I anticipated. I got rather distracted reading _Writing Britain's Ruins_ (editors: Michael Carter, Peter N. Lindfield & Dale Townshend), which gave me so many good ideas about regency people visiting ruins that I just had to go back and redo this chapter. Seriously, if you are a history nerd, it's a really good read!


	4. IV

After Sunday service Lady Frances asked Mrs Long and her two nieces to dine with them that evening as the gentlemen were out. During her husband’s lifetime Mrs Long had principally lived in Town, where she had enjoyed moving in a wide circle of acquaintances that life as a politicians wife had brought her into company with. The Misses Long had not had this advantage, having lived all their lives in Meryton, and the extent of their nerves in being invited to dine at Pemberley rendered them both very civil and very dull. 

Mrs Long enquired after the particulars of Mr and Mrs Bingleys wedding. Such a topic could hardly have been better suited to Lady Frances, and she needed no further encouragement to regale their guests with all the details.

‘Oh and the sleeves you have never seen anything like it!’ Lady Frances gloated, ‘The pailettes were much handsomer than Mrs Goldings – But then she never had Jane’s good looks, so she could not have looked so well in it anyway -’

Miss Bingley was quick to agree. ‘Indeed, dear Jane was everything a bride should be.’

‘You must be very proud, your ladyship,’ added Mrs Hurst.

‘Of course, but you know, I was sure she could not be so beautiful for nothing!’ Lady Frances cried. ‘My dear Jane is quite the envy of the town! I don’t like to boast of my own child – you know, but, everyone says it is so!’

‘St James’s has a most superior interior, it was the perfect setting. It was very fortunate that my brother was able to procure a special licence,’ said Miss Bingley.

Lady Frances was in raptures. ‘Most fortunate indeed! There is no equal in London, I am sure. The new stained glass is a delight!’ She declared with great animation. ‘Have you seen it Mrs Long? No, I forgot, you cannot have done, for Mr Long must have passed by then - widowhood must be such a bore!’

In like manner did Lady Frances carry the conversation through all three courses.

Mrs Long bore this out pouring with tight lipped composure whilst her nieces were stunned into wide eyed silence by descriptions of finery. Neither Jane nor Elizabeth could be comfortable with such a display. All intervention proved futile however, and they instead pinned all their hopes on a change in room after dinner allowing for a change in conversation, but in this they were disappointed, as Lady Frances still could not be dissuaded from her favourite topic. It was, therefore, no little relief to her eldest daughters when the gentlemen returned.

‘Your ears must have been burning, Mr Bingley,’ Lady Frances said by way of greeting, her face flushed with excitement. ‘Mrs Long wished to know how the wedding went -’

‘I trust you were able to give a very complete description, and, I am afraid, we can have nothing further to add,’ Mr Bennet observed coolly.

Mrs Long signified to her nieces that they should take their leave and Elizabeth very nearly sighed in relief.

‘Nonsense! You cannot possibly be thinking of leaving us so soon - it is much too early. I have not even mentioned to you the cake! You have never seen anything like it -’

Elizabeth looked to her father in some alarm but Mrs Long proved perfectly resolute, in spite of Lady Frances entreaties, and she would not be persuaded to stay any longer. She politely thanked her ladyship and, joking that she preferred to keep unfashionably early hours, they took their leave.

Lady Frances was made most unhappy by this early departure, anticipating as she had been, that she would further impress them with such wedding details that she had as yet been unable to do justice to. Deprived of her original audience, she turned instead to Mr Darcy. ‘You have not had a full account from the men, I am sure.’

Elizabeth really afraid that her mother may make a repeat of the scene in the dining room tried to defer her. ‘Mamma, if gentlemen are not interested in giving such accounts, surely, you do not think them anymore interested in hearing about them.’

Undeterred Lady Frances addressed Mr Darcy, but he could not be drawn on the matter.

‘Such particulars cannot interest me.’ He said gravely, ‘Bingley has assured me of his happiness and that is all I wish to know of the matter.’

‘No doubt I have quite bored him with repetitions of my good fortune,’ Mr Bingley said jovially, with a warm look for his wife.

‘Indeed you _have_ been lucky,’ Lady Frances said with great motherly pride. ‘For there were many interested gentlemen - one even wrote her some very pretty poetry.’

‘And so ended his affection,’ Elizabeth said impatiently. ‘There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!’

‘I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love,’ said Darcy.

‘Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away.’

Mr Darcy only smiled and there was a moment of silence, until, with his usual easy manners, Mr Bingley asked if they might have some music.

Catching Jane’s eye Elizabeth could see that she wished to play for her husband but would rather her sister join her than perform alone. Elizabeth smiled to her sister, encouraging her to take up her harp and promising to sing with her. Keen to refresh her spirits, she gaily raised her voice and embodied the simple carefree spirit of the song. As she sang Elizabeth was sure she could feel Mr Darcy’s eyes fix upon her, but she was determined to be happy so she kept up her sweet song and smiled to the end.

The display over everyone applauded, Mr Bingley thanked them and praised their performance. Lady Frances, always happy to hear her daughters praised, declared that they were the finest duo in the country and that none could give a better performance. With Jane and Elizabeth seated Mary quickly positioned herself at the piano-forte. Her playing was technically correct, but it could not please, instead she achieved a mathematical precision that left beauty quite behind.

Elizabeth could see as Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley shared significant looks, their expressions becoming more amused and less subtle the longer Mary played. As Mary began upon a second, even more sombre Sonata, Lydia grew restless and started whispering with Kitty. Her voice grew louder and louder, until, giving up on all restraint, she turned to Lady Frances.

‘Can we not have a game of cards, Mamma?’ Lydia begged, ‘Mary has been playing for an age!’

‘Well of course we can, girls,’ Lady Frances assured them at once.

Mrs Hill was sent to find the cards while Mary protested that she hadn’t even finished the first movement, but her dissent had no effect upon Lydia, and the instrument was shut up for the evening. In the general shift of people Mr Darcy stood to try and take his leave but Lady Frances intercepted him and ushered him to a seat, assuring him as she did so, that as the children were playing he need not worry about over reaching himself. Mr Darcy was soon placed by Mr Bingley and Elizabeth, and the cards were dealt. Elizabeth was rather dismayed by this arrangement as it left her trapped between Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley. They were playing at Lottery Tickets, as that was Lydia’s current favourite, but it was a game that left its less eager participants free to talk.

‘How does Miss Darcy do?’ Mr Bingley enquired.

Mr Darcy replied with warmth that she was well.

‘She is staying in town is she not?’ Miss Bingley asked.

Mr Darcy replied that she was.

‘I suppose she must be making use of the masters there? It must be something particular to keep her there at this time of year,’ she added with an amused glance to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth avoided her eye and instead addressed herself to Mr Darcy, ‘I am afraid I am not of an age to recall any particulars of your family before they quit the area. Is she of school age then?’

‘She is now around Miss Lydia and Miss Catherine’s age,’ Mr Darcy answered Elizabeth, ‘this summer she will turn eleven.’

‘My youngest sisters are thirteen, Sir.’

Mr Darcy was visibly surprised but he did not say anything further.

‘And does Miss Darcy attend well to her studies?’ Miss Bingley asked. ‘A good tutor really is essential. I was so fortunate as to have the drawing master Monsieur Pape, and I would highly recommend him, he is a treasure! I believe he taught you as well Miss Eliza?’

‘Yes, though I am afraid he found in me a rather distracted student in comparison to my sister Jane,’ Elizabeth laughed.

‘I am sure that is not the case, for Jane speaks most highly of you,’ Mr Bingley said kindly. ‘Indeed I am always astonished by just how accomplished all young ladies are.’

‘Really Charles, _all_ young ladies accomplished!’ Miss Bingley cried. ‘The word is far too liberally bestowed, in my opinion. True accomplishment is so very rare. A woman must have a delicacy of taste and a certain something in her air that only good breeding will teach.’

‘I cannot think such manners much worth imitating,’ Mr Darcy said soberly. ‘I aim to provide Georgiana with a solid, useful education.’

‘That is a very honourable ambition, Sir, but she would have to be an extraordinarily diligent student to only study the mundane and practical,’ Elizabeth said with a laugh.

‘I am content with her progress, and I see nothing wrong in wanting her education to be one of substance, and not uselessly fine.’

‘Uselessly fine, Sir? You are dismissing art and beauty far too readily. I have certainly found it to be most beneficial, it can teach us much about proper feeling and expression.’

Mr Darcy turned in his seat so that he was facing her more directly. 

‘You misunderstand me, I do not mean to prevent Georgiana's enjoyment of art, but I do, in time, hope to teach her good sense and moderation, after all, what can feeling or love mean without good sense? Did you not argue as much earlier when you said that poetry would drive away a shallow sort of love?’

Elizabeth had not expected such an enquiry but she quickly recovered.

‘That will not do as an argument for not properly _studying_ the arts. Indeed, it shows how valuable such study is, so that a person does not find themselves overcome by a stray, sentimental sonnet.’

Mr Darcy looked about to reply but Lydia chose that moment to loudly complain that the state of play was too slow, calling their attention back to their cards and putting an end to conversation. Thankfully for Elizabeth's wearing patience the card table soon broke up and Mr Darcy determined to take his leave before Lady Frances could place him at another table.


	5. V

Lady Frances had brought a large fortune to her marriage which had subsequently been divided up between her five daughters providing them with £10,000 a piece. Unfortunately Lady Frances had also brought to her marriage habits of wealth and no inclination or sense to curb them. Were it not for Pemberley’s large coffers and Mr Bennet’s love of independence they would have long ago exceeded their income. Mrs Bingley’s excellent match had further emboldened Lady Frances ambitions, the current focus of which, was on Elizabeth’s upcoming court debut.  


‘We must get Lizzy measured again,’ declared Lady Frances to her husband over breakfast. ‘For I am certain she has grown another inch, the panniers must be properly made to fit or they won’t look at all right. I remember when I was her age, they knew how to make panniers properly then! I am sure I never had any trouble with sagging skirts – but it is impossible to find such quality now. I am certain that the seamstress will get it all wrong – and then Lizzy will be embarrassed before the whole of society!’  


‘The whole of society shall never be perfectly pleased, so I do not see the point in making the attempt,’ Mr Bennet observed.  


‘I do not know how you can be so little concerned with your own daughters first appearance. Well, but men never do appreciate these things,’ lamented Lady Frances. ‘Perhaps the panniers will do if at least the fabrics are particularly refined, we must look for good silks – the Princess of Wales wore a very fine lavender gown last month and I am sure it is not too late to find one like it for Lizzy -  


But here Mr Bennet interrupted, ‘have the fabrics not already been decided upon.’  


‘It has Papa, some of my aunt’s Spitalfield silk is to be remade for me,’ Elizabeth told him.  


‘But Lizzy looks so ill in jonquil it does not become her at all!’  


‘No one looks becoming in court dress,’ Elizabeth interjected.  


‘There, my dear, the style is such that so much attention to detail must be wholly unnecessary, it would seem, that when it comes to beauty court dress is after all a great equaliser. In any case the order has already been despatched, and, I am afraid that I shall not recall it.’ Mr Bennet paused, a look of amusement passed over his features and he added, ‘besides Mr Darcy has been pestering me these last few weeks to see to the embankment upstream –‘  


‘A stream!’ Lady Frances exclaimed with as much vehemence as Mr Bennet predicted. ‘How can _that_ take precedence over your daughter?’  


‘As to that, you would do better to ask Mr Darcy.’  


As her husband remained quite unmoved by her efforts, Lady Frances took to following Elizabeth about the house, making plans for Elizabeth’s court appearance and regaling her with tales about her own presentation some thirty years prior. At length did Lady Frances make such repetitions until, worn down by her mother’s exuberance, Elizabeth sought solitude in Pemberley’s woods.  
Elizabeth was a frequent walker and Pemberley was fortunate enough to have large wooded grounds that she could explore at will. Feeling the need for a long and vigorous walk that morning Elizabeth took the path that led up the hillside.  


Elizabeth’s solitude was short lived however, as through the boughs of ivy she spotted Mr Darcy making his way along an adjoining path. Their paths would soon meet and while another turning remained open to him she thought he would make his escape, but the turning passed and they came to face one another. They exchanged greetings and the civilities observed she was every moment expecting him to excuse himself but he instead turned to walk with her.  


Elizabeth could not understand why Mr Darcy thought it necessary to walk with her if he was not going to speak, but as silence was not in her nature she decided to address him. She made a polite observation about the plentiful spring blossoms, he replied and was again silent.  


‘It is your turn now Mr Darcy. It is the usual recourse, I believe, when walking out of doors together, to discuss the view, or perhaps the weather?’  


‘On such a path as this,’ he said gesturing to the rough, steep ground, ‘conversation must be unwise. Do you often venture so far up the hillside?  


‘It is a favourite walk of mine.’  


Impatient with her companion Elizabeth quickened her pace, springing over the fallen branches that blocked the path with determined vigour. No matter the frequency with which she had walked the same path before however, Elizabeth could not out strip Mr Darcy’s long stride. With weary ankles, dirty stockings and face flushed from exertion she finally came to a stop.  


For his part Mr Darcy was increasingly aware of an attraction to Miss Bennet. Such a development could not be welcome, but he reassured himself, there was no danger in it as nothing could come of it anyway. Having made this resolution Mr Darcy saw no harm in addressing her, and so he inquired after her latest reading.  


Elizabeth laughed turning to face him. ‘Is it safe now, Sir?’  


Mr Darcy confirmed that it was so.  


‘Well I am afraid I shall disappoint you, for my last book was a novel, _The Necromancer_.’  


He smiled. ‘You mean to shock me, but as I am by no means convinced that such a book is your only reading, it will not do.’  


‘Indeed, I would hope that you are not too shocked, as I am convinced such novels have much in their favour! What is silly and what is serious cannot be so easily distinguished, one does not preclude the other. _The Necromancer_ is an absurd and humorous tale, but it is also an excellent example of how superstitious beliefs can be easily worked upon and escalate to the detriment of all involved.’  


Mr Darcy smiled. ‘Such an interpretation must surely do you more credit as the reader than speak to the quality of the text.’  


‘I did not intend to flatter myself. I meant only that I think we are capable of experiencing more than one emotion at a time.’  


Mr Darcy looked at her closely before agreeing. His look had an intensity that Elizabeth found uncomfortable and she was relieved when he reverted his attention back to a stream that ran next to the path.  


‘I am thankful that for me such indecision is rare, my feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them.’

‘Such an approach will do little to improve your appreciation of novels.’

‘Perhaps not, but it is more useful.’

‘Even on such a walk as this?’ Elizabeth asked gesturing to the woodland scene.

‘Yes, especially so on this walk. I need to survey the tributaries to the Longdale Brook. This stream may be picturesque but in fact it needs maintenance, the embankment has collapsed further upstream and diverted too much water down here.’

Elizabeth smiled as she thought of her mother. ‘We need not worry too much then as diversions never do last long.’  


They started walking again, and fortunately a fork in the path soon provided Elizabeth with a chance to relieve herself of her unwanted companion. She took the path back down to the house and left Darcy to his study of the water.  


Upon Elizabeth’s return she found it full of good tidings, the post had brought two letters, one from their aunt Lady Joselyn and another from Lady Lucas. They were to be expected shortly at Pemberley and would be, after all, answering Lady Frances plans for a summer party. Lady Frances was sent into ecstasies. She sat, quite overcome with the news, clutching a letter in each hand and reading from them alternatively in such a manner as confused their contents entirely, all the while proclaiming that she always knew that it would be so.  


Enclosed within Lady Lucas’s letter there was a note to Elizabeth from her friend The Hon. Miss Charlotte Lucas, and it provided her with better intelligence. She relayed the principal parts to her father and Jane.  


‘Charlotte writes that they expect to be with us in a fortnight and that they hope to stay all summer.’  


Jane smiled at her sister, ‘I am glad, for I know that you have missed her these past months.’  


Elizabeth readily agreed and excitedly returned to her letter.  


‘She also writes news of Kympton Abbey, her father met with the owner at his club, and Lord Lucas reports back that he has heard from no one less than the man himself that there are plans to reopen the house –‘  


Elizabeth smiled at her father as he raised a wary eyebrow.  


‘Mr George Wickham!’ Lady Frances cried, waving her letters with renewed vigour. ‘A single young man and already master of his estate. He is to bring a large party of friends, and no doubt there will be a ball - we shall all have a most splendid summer!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Georgian court dress always makes me laugh - it's just so extra!  
>   
> This is the [Princess of Wales in the court dress](https://digitalcollections.lib.washington.edu/digital/collection/costumehist/id/448/) Lady Frances is coveting.


	6. VI

The next fortnight passed in a flurry of activity as Pemberley was prepared for the arrival of the Phillipses and Lucases. All the new guests had to have a room allocated to them and then the rooms had to be opened and aired. The menu had to be put together, and as Lady Frances was well regarded for her elegant table and was conscious of that remaining so, she spent some considerable time deliberating over what would be the most suitable spread for all her guests.  


The first to arrive was their uncle and aunt, Mr Phillips and Lady Joselyn. They had no children and lived principally in town as Mr Phillips was engaged there as a judge and his wife Lady Joselyn preferred the society there.  


Lady Frances and her sister were of a similar temperament, being both fond of gossip and novelty. Such being the case, the sisters had a great deal to discuss after such a separation, and the rapidity of their speech increased until it was quite impossible for anyone but themselves to speak. Lady Joselyn described the great changes in the latest fashion for long sleeves, and provided intelligence on all their mutual town acquaintances upcoming travel plans for the summer months. Lady Frances enquired about Mr Wickham but was disappointed on that score, as Lady Joselyn had only heard of him from Lady Lucas and had never met him for herself.  


Shortly after the Phillipses had settled in at Pemberley the Lucases arrived. Lord and Lady Lucas brought with them four of their six children, two of their sons being away at school. At twenty-four Charlotte was the eldest, she was sensible and good humoured though often spoken of as being rather plain.  


‘My dear, Charlotte, it is good to see you,’ Elizabeth said warmly, when they were able to sit together following all the bustle of unpacking. ‘Mamma has been most vexed these past weeks at having no one to entertain – or to entertain her!’  


‘Has it been so very bad, Eliza? I had heard from Jane that you have a new neighbour?’  


‘Mr Darcy,’ Elizabeth said with a comically bleak look, ‘It is hardly fair, you know, that I should have to make do with him when you have met the famed Mr Wickham. Mr Darcy is most cold and severe, and he has an especial dislike for me, I am certain, for he is always staring at me. He has such a satirical eye as to quite unnerve me, but I shall not allow it!’  


‘Poor Lizzy!’ Charlotte smiled, ‘though in truth, I do not know Mr Wickham beyond an introduction at a crowded rout.’  


‘Mr Wickham!’ cried Lydia overhearing them.  


Lydia and Kitty excitedly hurried over and demanded, ‘is he handsome?’  


‘Yes, very. And that is all I have to report I am sorry to say, for it was rather difficult to hear as it was so crowded.’  


The Bennet sisters could not be satisfied with such a brief summary of his looks and demanded of Charlotte a full description. Mr Wickham was, to all the sisters delight, found to be tall and stylish with a charming smile.  


‘You have certainly done better than Lizzy!’ Lydia chirped, ‘she went all the way to Scotland and didn’t see anyone.’  


‘Only handsome men count after all,’ Elizabeth laughed.  


Lydia and Kitty departed then to spread their new found information with any one who would hear them.  


‘Is Mr Darcy not at all handsome then?’ Charlotte enquired.  


‘His manners do not allow for it, so he does not count.’  


Charlotte smiled at her young friend.  


‘How was your Scotland tour? I have all your letters, of course, but it is not the same.’  


Elizabeth was happy to fill in all those little details that letters could not do justice to. And between talk of Charlotte’s time in London and Elizabeth’s trip to Scotland the two friends were able to pleasantly pass the afternoon together.  


With so many newly arrived acquaintances to meet and entertain Mr Darcy could no longer be of any consequence to Lady Frances. Though the gentlemen did still meet for sport, no invitations to the house were issued.  


The adults of the household all dined together, and much to Lydia and Kitty’s chagrin they found themselves consigned to the nursery though it was some balm to them to be the eldest amongst the children.  


At table Mr Wickham was discussed at length, as Lord Lucas was as delighted to relay his information as Lady Frances was to hear it. Mr Bennet watched on, content to let others speak by way of entertainment to himself.  


‘Mr Wickham informed me himself that he plans to return this summer with a large party of friends. He misses the place most dreadfully after having been away for so long, and he expressed himself most feelingly to me.’  


‘Poor Mr Wickham, he must miss Kympton Abbey, for it is a very fine house - you know,’ said Lady Frances, ‘the windows are very handsome and the portico is an excellent aspect.’  


‘Indeed, a very befitting abode then, for the gentleman himself is surely worthy of the most exalted praise. I was very impressed by him, and thought he should not look out of place at St Jameses.’  


‘Tell me, do you know who he shall bring with him?’  


‘I am sure they will be of the highest calibre, as his charm must attract only those personages that are most deserving.’  


While Elizabeth was excited to meet the new gentleman she knew Lord Lucas’ description to be in his usual flowery style and that she would have to wait until she saw Mr Wickham herself to be able to discern his character.  


Lord Lucas had been the first of his family to have the Baronetage conferred upon him and he felt this honour very keenly, despite this he remained eminently cordial to all, believing it his upmost duty in life to spread his beneficence.  


Elizabeth asked Charlotte and Jane about their experience of Town, as her own introduction to society there was coming soon and she was most desirous of an account from sources close to her own age.  


‘You need not worry, Lizzy,’ Jane said gently, ‘you shan’t be alone.’  


‘Oh, I am not afraid, only one hears such differing accounts that it is hard to know what to expect,’ Elizabeth smiled, ‘is it more delightful or dull?’  


‘Both, in my experience,’ Charlotte answered, ‘other than being more numerous, people in Town are much the same as in the country.’  


‘There is a great deal of variety in the entertainment, that I think you will enjoy,’ said Jane.  


‘It will be wonderful to see Shakespeare’s plays acted out on the stage. Though I have such decided views on how it should best be done that I will no doubt be most disappointed.’ Elizabeth laughed.  


‘My dear Eliza.’ cried Miss Bingley, ‘if you are seeking recommendations, I would be happy to provide some to you, for I have a great deal of experience myself of Town life.’  


Elizabeth doubted that their tastes would be alike but in the face of Miss Bingley’s determination she had no choice but to listen. Miss Bingley had an opinion on everything, and she clearly delighted in being able to inform Elizabeth of all the most fashionable places and events.  


‘Town can be very overwhelming to a novitiate, but, dear Jane is quite right, you shan’t be alone. I will be with you. And we will be the best of friends and go everywhere together.’  


Such a proposition was enough to dampen all Elizabeth’s previous excitement.


	7. VII

The much anticipated day finally arrived and Kympton Abbey was reopened at last. Mr Wickham returned with a party of friends, and Lady Frances had eagerly learnt from her housekeeper that many more were yet expected. Shortly after Mr Wickham’s arrival Mr Bennet called upon him, but as such civilities bored him, Mr Bennet had made sure to go with Lord Lucas and Mr Bingley. Their natural amiability relieved Mr Bennet of the burden of his neighbour’s prattle. Which, in Mr Bennet’s estimation, Mr Wickham’s conversation primarily consisted of. Altogether, he concluded to his family and guests later that day, he believed Mr Wickham would make an excellent addition to the neighbourhood.  


‘He will prance and preen, and make love to us all. I am sure even Bingley grew weary of so much smiling.’  


‘It was no great difficulty to smile, I found him to be a friendly, pleasant fellow,’ said Bingley.  


‘Exactly so!’ cried Lord Lucas. ‘Mr Wickham is charm and good breeding its self, he is most deserving of our attentions.’  


‘Perhaps he will take a liking to our Lizzy,’ Lady Frances speculated. ‘There aren’t any young, single ladies staying with him – so it would only be natural for him to take notice of her. She has very fine looks, you know, if only she would make the best of it.’  


Lady Joseyln nodded along to her sisters speech, Elizabeth suppressed a sigh and Miss Bingley smiled tightly.  


‘How well this summer is turning out! It was a silly notion to let Lizzy go all the way off to _Scotland_ last summer, but no one would listen to me. But well, we must all pay him a visit at Kympton Abbey – it really is a most handsome estate, did you not say, Lucas, that it has been the Wickham seat for several generations now, a very great family indeed.‘  


‘Most respectable, honourable and ancient, I understand, and – I am sure, Mr Wickham himself is everything his forebears preceded.’  


‘From what I recall of the late Mr Wickham,’ Mr Bennet said dryly, ‘he was so gracious and generous that there cannot have been much leftover for the son.’  


‘Nonsense, Mr Bennet!’ cried his wife. ‘Why Kymptom Abbey is very large, it must be worth at least eight or nine thousand a year.’  


‘A great portion of which must be spent on his flying about all round the country, _I_ cannot see why any man would willing choose to do so unless there was something very wrong with his own home, in any case, I was not referring to property, but instead to character.’  


Mr Bennet soon after retreated to his library, and the younger members of the party soon departed as well. Having ventured out onto the lawn fronting the house Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte were able to find solitude under an old Spanish Chestnut where they could talk freely amongst themselves.  


‘I don’t think I have anticipated an introduction more since Jane first told me she had met the kindest and handsomest man of her acquaintance,’ Elizabeth said smiling at her sister.’  


Jane flushed and smiled happily.  


Elizabeth laughed and turning to Charlotte she said, ‘between both our fathers they have painted Mr Wickham as a most extraordinary character.’  


‘They certainly have formed a very complete picture of the gentleman after what cannot have been much more than a fifteen minute interview,’ said Charlotte.  


‘Your father met him in town too,’ Elizabeth remarked.  


‘We may add another fifteen minutes then,’ Charlotte said plainly.  


‘There see, a full half an hour! That is all it takes to know the fundamentals of a persons character, I am sure!’ Elizabeth said making them all laugh.  


‘I cannot make any great claims for myself of possessing such perceptiveness,’ said Jane, ‘yet I do hope that we shall all be friends.’  


‘So do I Jane, after all we can hardly afford anymore disagreeable neighbours. I am not sure I have the patience for Mr Wickham to be anything less than perfectly charming, remaining polite towards Mr Darcy already requires all my energies.’

Thankfully for the ladies curiosity the call was quickly returned and Mr Wickham came to Pemberley. Charlotte was right, Elizabeth thought, Wickham was indeed very handsome. He was on the right side of thirty, and, to Elizabeth’s very great relief, charming. He was joined by three of his guests; a Mr Denny, Mr Chamberlayne and Mr Pratt. The gentlemen were all young and unmarried, but none of them stood up to comparison besides Mr Wickham in neither manner nor looks.  


His person, countenance and air were all such that he was able to impress the Pemberley party even as much as they had been expecting to be impressed. He was graceful with their admiration and addressed them warmly. There were many overtures of friendship and hopes for the summer. Mr Pratt was keen to know where the best terrain for hunting was, and Mr Denny lamented that he had not been able to have a good ride for the whole winter.  


‘I do hope you gentlemen will not be wholly occupied by sport and that you will spare us ladies some of your time?’ asked Lady Frances.  


‘Do not fear Your Ladyship, I am sure you will be able to tempt us away,‘ Wickham replied, looking at Elizabeth as he did so.  


Elizabeth laughed. ‘I am glad to hear it, to be considered less interesting than your horses and hounds would be grievous indeed.'  


Mr Wickham smiled and seated himself beside her.  


‘I am sure _you_ could never be so overlooked, madam.’  


‘I have no particular complaints to make as of yet,’ Elizabeth replied archly.  


‘I am glad to hear it. Tell me what do you recommend to us gentlemen as an alternative to sport then, what are we to do with ourselves? I am quite at your disposal.’  


Elizabeth could not but be pleased by such attention, but she declined to propose any ideas and instead she told them, ‘if the gentlemen wish to secure their welcome to our neighbourhood, I think they will have to be the ones doing the entertaining!’  


Everybody laughed and the gentlemen started proposing ideas of their own, each suggestion becoming more outlandish than the last.  


‘I have it at last, how about you take our likenesses?’ said Mr Wickham. ‘And if you promise to be very forgiving then the gentlemen will try our hand at it too!’  


‘I am afraid that shall not do at all, Mr Wickham,’ cried Miss Bingley. ‘Whereas I would be most content to model for you, Miss Eliza. is a very active sort and could no more bear to sit for a drawing than one of your hounds!’  


Elizabeth was rather affronted but she laughed it off to prevent her mother from making a scene.  


In hope of beginning a conversation that would be universally agreeable Mr Bingley said, ‘surely everyone would be pleased by a ball?’  


In her excitement Lady Frances forgot to be insulted and declared that a ball would be just the thing.  


‘I was just saying the very same thing the other day! A grand summer ball is just what we need. The dancing in Meryton is all very well and good for my younger girls but there are never enough suitable partners for my eldest.’  


Mr Wickham was all sympathy and promised her that if they could just put off the ball until July, then all of his guests would have arrived and they could have a proper ball.  


‘Then it would be my honour to host you all at Kympton Abbey and we can dine and dance until the morning,’ he finished gallantly.  


Everyone was delighted with such a scheme. Lord Lucas declared that it would be enchanting to see all the young people dancing, and even Mr Bennet conceded that if there must be a ball, it was much better that it be conducted at a distance of several miles from his library.


End file.
